From the R to the S
by Sephaye
Summary: AU A serie of drabbles and oneshots about Sora and Riku's daily lives. SoRiku.
1. I Light Giggles

**A/N:** Hi~ ...Sen doesn't know what to say. So um, this is Sen's first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. *cough*

**Warning: **AU!School. Sen did not edit this so please mind the mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** Sen does not own Kingdom Hearts. /3**  
**

Sen feels awkward. Please enjoy. Yeah...

Light Giggles

It was a bright summer afternoon as Sora and I sat together on the warm sand of the beach. The sky was a beautiful light blue shade and a few white clouds were gently floating by. The sun was warm and shone over the lively blue waves of the water.

I lay down beside him, resting the back of my head on my hands. He grinned at me childishly.

"What?" I said, raising an amused eyebrow.

He laughed—or giggled—and said, "Aren't you enjoying this a bit too much? We're supposed to be in class right now, at least feel a _little _bit guilty!"

I chuckled and ruffled his hair before running my fingers through the messy locks in a soothing manner. "Yeah, well, I did this for you, so you should be grateful and enjoy yourself," I said, and looked back up at the sky, grinning to myself.

"But I _am_ enjoying myself!" he protested, puffing his cheeks.

I chuckled again and sat up, pulling his head into my shoulder. "Then don't complain."

He gave a small 'hmph!' and crossed his arms over his chest as I placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Stupid Riku," he mumbled, pouting.

I laughed and pulled his cheeks lovingly.

Moments like these, when we just sat here and enjoyed ourselves without anyone to bother us, were the ones I loved the most.

I looked down when Sora suddenly giggled. "I know what you're thinking," he said. "I like it too; just sitting here with Riku." He giggled again and snuggled his head into my chest.

_I know what you're_ thinking.

I chuckled yet again and pulled him closer.

_Light giggles_


	2. II Marshmallow

**A/N: **Hi. So, Sen didn't get any reviews last chapter. The only review Sen got was forced out of a friend, but Sen uptdated anyway. *Proud*  
It's short.

Also, Sen feels dumb because, if you didn't notice, Sen said "Sen did not edit this so please mind the mistakes" in the last chapter. Well, Sen meant "Please _don't_ mind the mistakes.

**Warning: **Sen did not edit this either. Please _do not_ mind the mistakes, again. (Hah! Sen got it right.)

**Disclaimer: **Sen doesn't get why we need to do this on _Fan_fiction, but anyway, Sen doesn't own KH.

Anyway, please enjoy. Sen wants attention. ^_^

Marshmallows

Sora never remembers to bring presents on Christmas, even if everyone gets one for him.

Riku always got a present for Sora on that occasion, but never got one for anyone else, even if they sometimes got one for him.

But he didn't mind, because even if Sora never actually got him a gift, he would always grab a marshmallow from someone's plate and give it to Riku, _because Sora _always _remembers to save one for Riku. _

_Marshmallows_


	3. III Rain

**Warning: **Not edited.

**Disclaimer:**Sen doesn't own KH.

Rain

Sora hated rain. It was cold, he couldn't go outside, and couldn't eat frozen treats.

And so, he preferred the sun the bright sky. He preferred the warm sand and the glistening water of the beach. He preferred the popsicles and the ice cream cones; he liked those, but not the creepy stares Riku gave him whenever he licked them.

But mainly, _he couldn't go to Riku's place whenever he wanted._

On the other hand, Riku preferred the rain. He liked the chilly atmosphere, the calm and silent atmosphere outside, but what he liked the most, was that he could stay together with Sora more.

Sora would have to spend more time with him waiting for the rain to stop whenever they were finishing council work and didn't have an umbrella—when both didn't have an umbrella. _Sometimes, they would have to cuddle together to keep warm._

Sora would have to share an umbrella with him when Riku _did_ have an umbrella, because Sora himself never had his umbrella. _They had to stand close, and Riku often took the opportunity to hold Sora's hand, saying he wants to make sure he's close enough to not get into the rain._

Sora would have to stay at his house whenever it was raining too hard to go back to his own house. _There was only one bed._

Sora would have to let Riku stay whenever it started raining at a supposedly _unfortunate_ moment—when Riku was over at Sora's place. _There was also only one bed, but that one was smaller and smelled just like Sora. It was a double win._

All in all, Sora _had_ to be _closer _to him.

And if you didn't notice, Sora didn't mention any of these as reason to not like the rain.

_Rain_


	4. IV Letters

**A/N:** SEN IS BACK!

**Warning: **As you should know by now, Sen never edits...

**Disclaimer: **Sen doesn't own KH. (Do we _really_ have to repeat this everytime..?)

Enjoy!

Letters

It was summer, and Sora left to visit Roxas, his cousin. He had invited Riku to come along with him, but he had refused, for what reason, Riku himself didn't know.

And now, he was stuck spending a boring, pointless 3 months of summer during which he was supposed to enjoy himself with nothing to do but sit at the beach and stare out into the horizon—not to mention the heat.

Only a week had past, but it already felt like months, if not years.

Riku missed Sora horribly, to the point where the other students in cram school didn't even bother to annoy him about it anymore.

So, he decided to write Sora letters.

He wrote letter in which he expressed his love for the shorter male, letters in which he wrote about just how much he missed him. But those letters were letters that he never sent.

EXTRA

A few days before Sora came back…

"Aww, Riku's being shy~~" Kairi giggled to Namine as Riku stood hesitant in front of Sora's mailbox, letters in hand.

_Letters_


	5. V Superman

**A/N: **...Sen is so sorry... Even if Sen got a super kind review, Sen didn't update... And when Sen does update, it's a super short two sentence one...

**Warning: **Well... Sen doesn't edit...

**Disclaimer:** Sen doesn't own KH.

Superman

When Sora and Riku were small, they used to play with Kairi's dolls, even when Kairi wasn't there with them.

And whenever they played, Sora was always the damsel in distress, and Riku was always his Superman.

_Superman_


	6. VI Words

**A/N:** Hi~ Sorry for updating so late ;-; Sen wants to say 'thank you' for the reviews, favs, and follows. ^^

**Warning: **You should know by now...

**Disclaimer:** Sen doesn't own KH. Sen should stop repeating this every chapter...

Words

Riku never said 'Hi'. He never greeted anyone, and would simply wave or nod his head when someone greeted him.

Even when Sora greeted him, he merely smiled, but didn't say `Hi' or 'Hello'.

But one day, Sora came up to him, and said, "Riku, say hi to me!". Riku was shocked at first, but chuckled at him, and asked, "Why?". Sora huffed and crossed his arms, and said, "You never say 'Hi'. It's impolite!".

Riku then chuckled and said, "Well then, 'Hi'," to which Sora grinned and pat Riku's head.

"Good," he said, and walked away, hands on his hips, looking quite proud of his accomplishment.

Even since then, Riku always say 'Hi' to Sora, but Sora only.

EXTRA

"Riku! You're being impolite! Go and say 'Hi' to everyone you see!"

_Words_


	7. VII Cooking

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait~~ Sen has no excuse! -Shameless-

**Disclaimer:** Since Sen is a good kid, Sen will continue outting the disclaimers! *Cough* Sen does not own KH.

Cooking

Sora wasobviously the _best_ cook in the world. Because of that, whenever they stayed over, and their parents weren`t there, Riku had to be the one to cook. And even if he knew that Sora was completely clueless to cooking—or anything of the like—he still hoped to be able to taste his loved one's cooking.

_Cooking_


	8. VIII Cookies

**A/N: **Yay~ Double update. _(Sen actually feels bad for not updating..._ _Plus, the update was short ;A;)_

**Disclaimer: **Sen does not own KH. Maybe Sen should try a more creative way of saying this...

Cookies

There was a time when Sora had randomly decided to bake some cookies for Riku. It went surprisingly well, at first, until the time to bake came.

_Cookies_


	9. IX Third Wheel

**A/N: **Hiii! So, erm, sorry for the long delay~ *Innocent smile* Once again, no excuse! I was just gone. And yep! I dropped the 'Sen' thing. It got boring.

So erm, as usual, this isn't edited, so please ignore any mistakes and such. And, I don't own KH.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Third wheel

"Come on, Kairi!" shouted Sora, one hand cupping around his mouth and the other waving for Kairi. "The bus is going to leave!"

The brunette girl turned around with two ice cream cones in hand—missing one, but not noticing. A soft _'Ka-cha!'_ was heard as the ice cream man put the money into the cash register. She smiled, "I'm coming!" and ran over.

The two stepped into the bus and walked over to the back, where Riku sat by the window. "About time," he said, sulking (although no one could tell, since he wasn't very expressive with his facial expressions.)

Sora laughed and sat beside Kairi—who sat between the two—without noticing the cold tone in Riku's words.

The ride to the cinema was lively—or at least, on Sora and Kairi's part. They talked, joked, laughed, and poked each other at random moments, completely leaving Riku out of the conversation.

When the cinema came into sight, the two immediately jumped up and ran to the doors, impatiently waiting for the bus to stop. They ran in and bought each other drinks and popcorn. Riku slowly trailed behind, buying a few packs of gummy candy, and walked into the theatre room.

The seat beside Sora was taken, and there was no seat beside Kairi. "Sorry Riku, we couldn't find any other seat…" said Kairi apologetically.

Riku simply nodded and found himself a seat in the far end of the room. He watched as the moment he left, the pair started talking and laughing together again. He sighed and sat down. The movie was starting.

Later that night, Riku walked to Sora's place, hoping to hang out with him like the old times.

"Oh hey, Riku," Kairi said, sitting up a pushing Sora's head off her shoulder.

Sora groaned and rubbed his eyes. "What was that for—" he growled, but cut himself off as he saw Riku standing by the doorway. "Oh! Hey, bro!" he grinned.

Riku gave a slight smile and walked over, sitting down beside Sora. He was about to start a conversation as he heard Sora say, "Erm… Well, Kairi and I were just about to go out for lunch, so…" and his smile faded. He had just arrived and was already being kicked out.

Glaring at nothing in particular—though, obviously, no one noticed—he nodded solemnly and stood, heading for the door as Kairi watched him, a worried and guilty look on her face.

He was always the third wheel, anyway.

_Third wheel_

* * *

**A/N: **So, I have no idea when the next time I update will be. I'll try to write whenver I get an idea instead of waiting till I actually _feel_ like writing.

Please bear with me~!


End file.
